


My Heart Shards Scattered All Around The Place

by Elbi_FandomFan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Closeted Character, Heartache, Idekwhyimwritingthis, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Iwasinspirediguess, Multi, Ohboytheangst, Secret Crush, Sexuality Crisis, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, idk - Freeform, relatable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbi_FandomFan/pseuds/Elbi_FandomFan
Summary: These 'gay thoughts' -as Erin used to call them- had been going for about... Two? Three months? She wasn't really sure. All she knew is that she was developing some sort of 'feelings' for Dianne, who had been her best friend for at least a year and a half.





	My Heart Shards Scattered All Around The Place

**Author's Note:**

> A journey through Erin and Dianne's story!

"You have some money?"

Dianne asked as Erin wandered through her photo gallery. The black haired girl looked up to smile at her friend.

"I do"

"Good! We can but some drinks then"

The girls crossed the street and headed for a small drugstore that was near there. On their way, they shared some laughs and took some selfies. Erin always loved to take photos of herself with her friends. They reminded her of the good moments they shared together.

As she glanced at the picture taken, she couldn't help but stare at Dianne, who was looking back at her through the screen. Her blonde straight hair, her green eyes, that cute smile...

_Wait... What was that?_

"Erin?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Erin shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I was a bit distracted haha"

Dianne giggled.

"Good. We're about to get to the drugstore"

Erin simply smiled and nodded at her. They kept walking in silence. Erin didn't know what Dianne was thinking, but she was facepalming herself mentally right now.

These 'gay thoughts' -as Erin used to call them- had been going for about... Two? Three months? She wasn't really sure when it all started. All she knew is that she was developing some sort of 'feelings' for Dianne, who had been her best friend for at least a year and a half.

This was a thing Erin was preoccupied with most of the time. If these feelings went any further, she knew she would get in problems.

Why? Two reasons.

Firstly, Dianne was straight. Like, HELLA STRAIGHT. If you brought up the topic of boys, she would often talk about how cute/handsome/whatever-she-wants-to-call-him her crush was, non-stop. And Erin would have to deal with that.

Secondly, her parents. Her family was a very Catholic and closed family, so coming out would be very dangerous. She didn't need to do that though. But she didn't want to hide anything from them.

What about her friends? Although they seemed to be open about this whole thing, she wasn't sure if they would react nicely with it. She didn't feel that wanted in the first place, so that might make it worse.

Well, that's three problems over there.

She shook away her thoughts and looked up. The drugstore was just some steps away from them. She looked in her bag for some money and took it out. After discussing what drinks to choose, Dianne and Erin ended up buying a two liters bottle of coke to share. It was a bit uncomfortable to carry it all the way to Dianne's house, but it was worth it for a small contest for the loudest burp and some good laughs along with it.

Erin had told her mother that she would stay at Dianne's house for a sleepover earlier that day. She was very excited.

Puting aside her feelings, Erin was always happy to share some 'bonding time' with Dianne. They always did fun stuff together.

They played some volleyball, some computer games, some card games. Dianne's mother called them for dinner eventually. They had pizza that night. Oh God, Dianne's mother's pizzas were the best thing she's ever eaten.

Well, after her own mother's pizzas.

Before going to sleep, they pulled out the mattress that was below Dianne's bed so Erin could sleep. They chatted for a while about random topics, and eventually the freckled girl fell asleep.

Erin took a moment to stare at her, her relaxed factions and those super-cute freckles that decorated her nose and cheeks.

_Dann, she's pretty..._

She eventually fell asleep too, hoping that by the time she woke up, these feelings would disappear and she could move on with her life as if nothing happened.

Oh boy, she was so wrong.


End file.
